


Planting the seed.

by leon1995



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leon1995/pseuds/leon1995
Summary: A simple love story, with some Lemon in the second chapter so wait it out.





	1. Seed.

**_Planting the seed._ **

**_Seed._ **

They met on their first day of college in the dormitories, their footsteps resounded beside the thundering knock of their suitcase on the floor, unannounced as the door to one of the student rooms slammed open. Here you'll have enough light to bloom,"said a girl with long red hair, who is extremecio, which contained flowers.

When suddenly a blonde girl broke into the room, she was wearing a pair of jeans, a short black and red checkered shirt, boots, she was wearing some loud music, chewing gum and finally she was wearing her blonde hair on two equal ponytails.

When both eyes met, the blonde girl quickly took off her helmets and extended her hand with a smile,"It's a pleasure to meet you, you must be Pamela Isley," she said as she extended her hand to greet her. And you must be Harleen Quinzel,"answered the red-haired girl," You can call me Harley like the motorcycle,"he said with a broad smile on his face," Are those your babies? asked Harley, while she was putting all her things on a pile in her bed, Pamela looked at her with an eyebrow raised, and a strange face,"I also have two babies, look at them," showing her a picture of her with two hyenas from her phone.

If I could have brought them even if I had smuggled them in, I miss them very much,"Harley said with a sigh, and Pamela knew very well from the tone of her voice that she was serious.

But I like your flowers,"said Harley, which Pamela smiled at.

Neither of them realized it at the time, but this moment would change their lives forever.

They were sitting there presenting the opening ceremony, bored to death. He was only the school principal, reminding students that any donations their parents were willing to make would be welcome.

Harley joked about robbing a bank and giving them all the loot to see if their money needs were satisfied, which Pamela couldn't help laughing at. Suddenly someone behind her said,"Pamela Isley laughing?"

Once the principal's long speech was over, they were both invited to a fraternity party to recruit new students, Pamela didn't want to attend, but in the face of Harley's excitement and insistence she couldn't say no.

They danced, drank and celebrated late.

Pamela took Harley's hair while she was throwing up in a dumpster,"This very unfair Pam," said a very drunk Harley,"We drank exactly the same amount, Pamela sighed as she rubbed circles around Harley's back to try and relax her," I have a huge tolerance for many poisons, that includes alcohol.

When they made it to the halos dorms, Pamela undressed Harley from her stinky clothes and tucked her into a huge shirt she found in her dresser, and tucked her into bed, then Pamela got into her cock and prepared to sleep.

At some point during the night Harley woke up, the bad taste in his mouth combined with his disorientation to know where he was, gave him a terrible headache.

Harley looked around a little bit and soon realized that she was in her bedroom, thanked the god who was on duty, because she didn't end up in some stranger's bed or sharing hers, and then she realized Pamela was asleep, more likely she was the one who led her way to her bedroom.

With the dizziness, the hangover, and a wobbling, I manage to get up and walk to Pamela's bed, and with the delicacy that she was allowed her present state she got into bed with her, the sudden movements made Pamela wake up suddenly to find a Harley settling down beside her.

Harley didn't say anything, she just lay down next to him,"Harley what's going on?" said Pamela a little more annoyed by her lack of sleep, in response to only eighth grade snoring, so Pamela didn't give it any more importance and decided to go back to sleep.

She felt Harley snuggle up against her and fell asleep.

Time passed like the seasons and with it the changes led to more changes.

One night Harley came home beaten, her nose was bleeding, her lip was open, her right eye swollen and red... Pamela knew it immediately, her boyfriend had beaten her. After taking her to the infirmary and leaving her with the doctor, Pamela went to the party where she knew she would meet, and she was not mistaken he was flirting with a girl.

Pamela and Harley were preparing their luggage to leave the university residences, Pamela had been expelled, well only from the residence thanks to the agreement that Harley.

 

Pamela had beaten the ex-boyfriend of Harley very brutally, broke his nose, threw him four teeth, clavicle and before dislocated arm... if it hadn't been for Selina who stopped him, she would have beaten him to death, -Harley you don't have to accompany him-, Pamela told Harley while they were putting the bags in the glove compartment of Pamela's mother's car, -No Pam, it was because she had been in the glove compartment of Pam's car.

-Girls are ready now! -She shouted Mrs. Isley, both of them riding in the back seat with their hands intertwined. The atmosphere in the car on the way to the apartment they were both living in was heavy.

Mrs. Isley knew very well because it was her daughter's reaction, growing up with an abusive father can have that reaction.

 For God's sake Pamela, if you like her so much, ask her out at once.

The apartment was not very big, they already knew, Bruce (Selina's boyfriend) had told them, it was a small place that his father for some reason bought and never used, but the avía said that they could stay as long as they needed.

There was no furniture in the place, they had an inflatable mattress that Mrs. Isley had brought, also a few pots and plates, a small refrigerator that belonged to one of Harley's brothers who kindly donated them, and Pamela's plants, carefully placed on the balcony and also....

Harley for his part, the day he brought the refrigerator, also brought the television set from his room and his collection of cartoons on DVD... and his first night was a marathon classic cartoon.

Both of them lay down on the inflatable mattress, after an instant ramen dinner and strangely enough the apartment was a cogedor....

Pamela didn't want to be ungrateful, but she hated this place, the dampness on the walls, the neighborhood that was more than safe, that if she wasn't in her apartment, before dusk, her ass would be in danger, and the strange neighbors they had?

Not to mention the cartoons, she hated them...

But for some reason this place felt cozy, felt like a home, and Pamela had an idea of why.

A month passed and the first debts began to arrive, since if they were going to live apart they would have to take care of the debts, Pamela got a job in a florist's shop, and Harley in a restaurant with themes that changed according to the festivity that was celebrated. And they had to deal with college, too.

Over time, they were able to buy things for their temporary home, making it a little more habitable. Furniture, a small table, and each one was finally able to buy her own bed and each one had its own room.

They installed them for a weekend, and on their first night since they moved in, they slept separately.

Strangely enough, Pamela's bed got too big. Without realizing it, she came accustomed to the presence of Harley, that strange aura of joy that invaded you without further ado.

And Harley was no stranger to this sensation, she turned around in bed restless, groping for Pamela's warmth, that pleasant feeling of protection and refuge she found in her arms.

No doubt, no hesitation went to Pamela's room and when she opened the door to her room, Harley immediately noticed a pillow in her right hand and then heard Pamela's voice:

Would you like to make a pajama da?, Harley just smiled and hugged her, before both of them settled into bed, Pamela caught Harley in her arms, in a loving protective hug.


	2. Flowering.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is chapter two. I hope you like it.  
> If you are interested in this story here is in its original language, www.fanfiction.net/s/12763911/1/Plantando-la-semilla  
> as I use a translator to try to get it to a wider audience, so I can only say that I hope you like it.

**Flowering.**

The graduation ceremony began, Harley and Pamela were each in their respective class groups, and it was more than obvious that they were separated which annoyed Harley a little.

But this gave her time to think, she remembered all the parties they went to, she remembered that during her vacation when they drove to Disneyland because she wanted to go, and she knew very well that Pamela hated amusement parks, she knew it was only for her, because she wanted to go.

She always went to her gymnastics competitions, something that none of her former boyfriends or girlfriends did, but Pamela no matter what she was the first to arrive and the last to leave.

Pamela was the only one to worry about her, when she sometimes remembered her old casual sex relationships and nothing else, then she would start drinking, and always wake up in Pamela's arms....

Since she would stay up all night comforting her, assuring her that she would not leave and that she would always stay with her.

When Pamela's class called, a huge smile adorned her face with tears rolling down her cheeks as she received a rolled-up scroll, but instead of coming down from the stage she stood in the stands with a smile on her face.

After a moment they called Harley.

And Pamela watched Harley walk with her classmates, and think that this girl came to change her life.

She remembered how Harley pushed her to engage in extra activities just to relate to more people, how she endured her outbursts of anger and lack of affection.

She remembered how Harley always hugged and kissed her and tried to cheer her on a bad day.

After receiving his parchment Harley walk animated way so Pamela's side smiled and smiled, and then kissed and in the middle of the silence screams of encouragement.

After all, they were the most famous couple in college.

…

They invited them to several parties, but both refused each invitation because they had their own private parties.

They came to his apartment while the sun was setting, and among the laughter and affectionate glances they kissed, kissed chastely at first, but then were lustful, full of passion.

Harley's kisses tasted like strawberry gum flavored with coke, dropped her last garment and marveled at her perfect figure, her pale skin contrasted with her tattoos, and Pamela walked her hands around each of them, especially the two roses that adorned the end of her back.

Pamela's kisses tasted like fruit, her hair smelled like flowers, even when she bent down to kiss her neck she could smell the smell of fresh grass, it was just nice, it was like being in a greenhouse, full of flowers.

At some point Pamela suggested continuing this is her room, but the idea was rejected when Harley grabbed one of Pamela's breasts in her mouth, and took a strong bite out of it:"It's like a huge marshmallow," said Pamela laughingly, and in retaliation Pamela nailed her nails to Harley's buttocks with a scream of astonishment.

They continued to struggle for a moment, before lying down on the floor, Pamela took Harley's hands and placed them on her head and stared at her for a moment, glancing at her smile, then bowed and caught her right breast in a gentle kiss.

He was gentle and affectionate, and on several occasions he ripped out moans of pleasure from Harley, when Pamela finally decided to free Harley's hands, his hands tangled in Pamela's reddish hair.

When Pamela finally liberated the breast from her mouth, she proceeded to descend leaving a trail of kisses in her path, until she reached her sex, she deposited a gentle kiss before beginning to delve into it. Harley could feel Pamela's tongue as she explored the inside and only withdrew to breathe.

Suddenly Harley just a drowned moaning, his legs tightened and his back arched, while a shock passed through his spine. Avia was the most intense orgasm his body had received until that moment in his life.

Pamela separated from her sex and walked to her face to deposit a kiss, letting Harley savor her own nectar, after a moment Harley caught her breath, and said,"That was incredible red," Pamela let out a little laugh, before she sat down and started kissing Pamela.

Pamela responded to the kisses but was surprised when she felt Harley's hand caressing her sex, softly Pamela removed Harley's hand from her intimacy, and looked her straight in the eye.

He could see a disappointed look on Harley's face so he came over and put a kiss on his cheek and whispered something in his ear.

When she parted to see Harley again and noticed that her eyes were wet, and so an enormous effort not to cry, Pamela simply smiled, and again led Harley's hand to her intimacy.

Harley was moved, Pamela was going to give something very precious to a person like her, who didn't even remember that one-night stand very well, at a party in the middle of a bender.

And here she was, who Pamela had chosen to give her virginity to.

Gently Harley began to stimulate her intimate zone, she needed to prepare her for what was approaching, with her free hand she trapped the right breast providing a gentle massage, and the left hand was trapped by her lips, concentrating mainly on her nipple.

Pleasure was striking every sense of both, the smell of sweat and essence of both that mingled with each other, the taste of the skin on contact with the lips, the softness of the breasts and buttocks, the sweet sound of moaning and the sweet image of both with troubled hair and their bodies covered in sweat and full of lust.

Harley looked directly into Pamela's eyes and before she could ask the question, Pamela interrupted her;"It's okay, Harley, you can do it", and slowly Harley's fingers began to explore the inside of Pamela, she groaned in pain, and Harley quickly tried to calm her down, trying to calm her pain, Harley continued to delve deeper into her being, and at some point, she took Pam's hand.

They were in that position for a moment, Harley looked at her for the last time looking for some sign of regret, but he only saw acceptance and with one last move Harley took Pamela's chastity.

Pamela couldn't help but let out a little cry of pain, Harley couldn't help but feel a little bad, something inevitable. But it felt really good when Pamela started to move her fingers inside.

"Harley honey, I'm fine you can start moving if you want to," Pamela said with a small smile, and that's all Harley needed, her movements were slow and careful, full of love and affection.

Little by little the pain began to sedate giving way to pleasure.

The hips of both of them moved at a rhythm of va and see, looking for more pleasure, the caries did not stop and the kisses did not cease.

But all good things must end.

In one last movement of both, they reached the climax, letting their essences mix, panting heavily, trying to regain control of their muscles, and even then after finishing, they continued kissing and giving each other sweet caresses.

They left a mess in the living room, but that was a problem tomorrow, they barely made it to their bedroom, and lay down in peace with the universe.

…

The next morning Harley woke up completely alone, but the pancake scent gave him a clue where Pamela was, took one of her shirts and pancakes and headed to the kitchen, to find Pamela standing in front of the stove, with a stack of pancakes next to her.

Good morning Red Day ", I sing Harley and then give her a soft kiss on Pamela's neck which provoked a giggle from her," Enough Harley you tickle me,"Pamela said with laughter.

"You'd better sit down before they get cold," Pamela ordered, separating from Harley's hug and letting the blonde sit up and start bathing her pancakes in honey, whipped cream, and chocolate chips.

Pamela sat in front of her, with a cup of tea and 2 slices of toast, she still couldn't overcome the passion for sweets of her beloved bride.

Both smiled and enjoyed their breakfast, Pamela quietly watched Harley listening to her talk about any Czar theme, and as the blonde wandered about something, a momentary flash of reality struck her;

"What's Red next?", asked Harley with a full mouth, Pamela stared at her, knowing very well what she meant, but Pamela thought that for now they shouldn't worry about the future.

"How about Harley if you help me wash my back for now?", Pamela asked with a mocking smile, which Harley only looked at with a huge smile," I think it's a great red idea.

Who knows what will happen in the future, for now all they know is that their love had just bloomed and for now it was the only thing they had to worry about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you for taking the time to read this story don't forget that comments always help, thank you and see you later.

**Author's Note:**

> Well you'll have to wait, the Lemon for the second chapter.  
> Comments are welcome.


End file.
